A true swordman
by Turron y Nutella
Summary: Traducción del fic de MrsMalfoy18 Kirisuna Moments


_**A True Swordsman** _

De MrsMalfoy18

* * *

Levanté mi mano hasta alcanzar mi mejilla palpitante. No me __dolió__ exactamente, sino más bien me dejó helado del pánico. Asuna se sentó frente a mí en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, tratando de bloquear la mayor parte de su piel como si eso fuera posible. Parecía un zafiro bajo la luz azul de la luna. Yo era un idiota. Me arrastré hasta ella, como un perro pidiendo perdón.

—Asuna.

Ella no me miró. Su mirada estaba fija sólidamente en los tablones de madera del piso. Mi mente se sentía borrosa, como la oscuridad de la habitación, y mi corazón estaba nervioso. No se necesitaba un jefe gigantesco para encrespar los nervios de Kirito, no. Todo lo que necesitaba era una mujer de cuarenta y cinco kilos, quizás menos. Con mis manos ligeramente temblorosas, le acaricié la mejilla, guiando su cara hacia el encuentro de la mía. Ella lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Entré en pánico, y la besé, y no pareció ayudar a los golpes en mi corazón. El beso estaba extrañamente húmedo, y estaba casi seguro de que Asuna no estaba disfrutando de esto.

—Kirito...

Me aparté rápidamente. Ella sonaba como si estuviera teniendo dolor. La luz de la luna se reflejó en su cara en una raya perfecta, la luz jugando con las lágrimas que caía de sus ojos. Tal vez eso fue lo que hizo el beso tan húmedo.

—Lo siento, no debí haberte golpeado, solo ... —sus ojos se movían frenéticamente, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar alguna forma de desaparecer. Sus brazos nunca soltaron su pecho, pero se sacudían ligeramente, probablemente por el llanto. Sus piernas estaban apretadas, sus muslos tensos. Luego sus mejillas se ruborizaron —Estoy tan avergonzado…

Rápidamente seleccioné mi menú e hice lo que debería haber hecho al momento en que me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba en lo más mínimo, para poder estar tan expuesta como ella. Podía sentir la sangre corriendo por mis venas. Si existía un momento para ser un hombre, tenía que ser ahora.

—Ahora los dos estamos avergonzados — dije, tratando de sonreír.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros para calmarla.

—No tenemos que hacer nada, Asuna, me refiero a lo que dije, mi vida te pertenece, haré lo que digas.

Con una repentina mirada de pánico su mano se disparó para agarrar mi muñeca, dándome la primera visión de la parte superior de su pecho —No —Su voz tembló. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y de repente nuestra conexión se sintió más profunda que nunca. Ella aflojó su agarre en mi muñeca, su mano temblaba ligeramente —Yo... quiero... Solo que yo nunca... Quiero que seas mi primera vez, Kirito… —Unas pocas lágrimas se deslizaron cuando dijo eso.

Había logrado paralizarme en menos de diez palabras. ¿Pensaba que yo era más experimentado que ella? Yo literalmente acababa hoy de tener mi primer beso. Creo que en este punto empecé a sudar. Si pasó desapercibido por ella o no, nunca lo sabré. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? Ella quería esto, nerviosa como estaba. Nervioso como __yo__ _estaba_. Decirle que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo podría poner en peligro el momento.

En silencio, metí mi brazo izquierdo bajo sus rodillas y soporté su espalda con mi mano derecha. La levanté con facilidad, y por un momento, me sentí como si estuviera flotando en el aire. Eso, o mi confianza estaba volviendo lentamente. La coloqué suavemente en la cama, y con torpeza trepé sobre ella. Con cada respiración, las puntas de sus pechos tocaban el mío, enviando extrañas sensaciones que bailaban a través de mi cuerpo. Mi mente comenzó a difuminarse de nuevo.

—Lo haremos juntos —le dije —Así no habrá más vergüenza.

Ella asintió.

—Uno, dos, tres...

Con eso nuestros últimos trozos de ropa fueron eliminados: nuestra piel no tenía límites; sin bordes, sin limites.

Yo estaba temblando. Mis brazos estaban a cada lado de su cara, apoyándome. Tenerla tan cerca mío era simplemente diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Ella rió un poco, sus mejillas coloradas. Debo haberla mirado con pánico en mis ojos porque entonces susurró.

—Puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón.

Asuna me sonrió, y fue tan genuino que reuní el coraje de besarla. Ella giró sus dedos en mi pelo, y me sentí inhalar bruscamente. Sonrió en el beso mientras su otra mano, temblorosa, presionaba sobre mi espalda, de modo que mi pecho estuviera justo contra sus suaves montículos. El poco enfoque que me quedaba se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente.

En este punto se me hizo muy claro que tendría que tomar lo poco que había aprendido de Internet y usarlo. También rezar para no caer en vergüenza. Pero si yo era su primera experiencia... Asuna sabría menos que yo, ¿verdad?. Salí bruscamente de mis pensamientos cuando su lengua comenzó a trazar el exterior de mis labios. De mala gana, apreté las sábanas y choqué mis caderas contra las suyas. Su boca se abrió para soltar un gemido. Nunca había oído un sonido tan delicado que tuviera la capacidad de despertarme tan profundamente.

Era hermosa. Y en este momento ella era mía. Me acurruqué en la curva de su cuello, siguiéndole la clavícula con pequeños besos. Mis brazos se sentían incómodos, ya que todavía estaban extendidos frente a mí soportando mi peso, pero tenía miedo de tocarla. Tal vez era el hecho de que ella era tan increíblemente pura. Mi hermosa Asuna. ¿Cómo podría romperla?

Sentí un tremor que causó otro impacto involuntario de mis caderas contra las suyas. Una vez más, un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus perfectos labios mientras apretaba su pequeño puño alrededor de mi cabello. Sin pensar, le mordí el cuello y bajé los brazos para poder agarrar su torso y enfocar mi mano izquierda sobre su pecho.

—¡Kirito!

Rápidamente me aparté. No quería empujarla a ir demasiado lejos, debía ser más lento. Ella cerró los ojos. Sentí sus piernas tensarse debajo de las mías.

—No te detengas... — ella abrió los ojos —Nunca había sentido nada como esto antes.

Suavemente me presioné contra ella, disfrutando de la humedad que su dulce inocencia proporcionaba. Se movió un poco, retorciéndose debajo de mi peso. ¿Realmente era tan sensible? Con la poca sangre que quedaba en mi cerebro, logré acercar mis labios a su oído, mordisqueando un poco.

—¿Listo?

Su respiración se encogió, pero asintió rápidamente en respuesta. Sin pensarlo, empujé toda mi longitud en su canal estrecho, dejando que sus paredes me atravesaran cada vez más profundamente. Gruñí. Esto se sentía increíble. Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa, seguido de unos jadeos cortos y cortantes mientras sus uñas me cortaban la espalda. Inexperto como era, no podía darle demasiado tiempo para adaptarse; sentía que si esperaba más, la sangre me saldría de las venas.

Comencé a embestirla tan lentamente como pude, su aliento se ceñia con cada golpe. Asuna mantenía un agarre firme en mis hombros, y ver sus pechos rebotar con cada empuje era demasiado para que mi frenético cerebro lo procesara. Clavé los dientes en su cuello de nuevo, saboreando el sonido de sus gritos y el saldo salado del sudor que ahora cubría su cuerpo en pequeñas perlas.

—K-Kirito-oo...

Sus manos, que habían estado tan firmemente posadas sobre mis hombros, empezaron a temblar y a contraerse contra mi pecho. Empujé más rápido. Su espalda se arqueó cuando sus jadeos se hicieron muy cortos y rápidos. Su pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar, convulsionando, y pude sentir que se apretaba a mi alrededor, casi arrastrándome a ella.

—P-por favor...

No me detuve. Asuna parecía tan real en ese momento, con los ojos cerrados, sacudiéndose, derrumbándose al borde de sus emociones, su cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que se mezclaba con el mío, el cabello extendido como un halo alrededor de su cabeza, la última sílaba de mi nombre grabado en sus labios. Con el último empujón, lanzó un fuerte chillido y arqueó la espalda incluso más arriba que antes, sus pechos se apretaron contra mi torso. Las paredes de su canal se contrajeron espasmódicamente y con tanta fuerza que fue suficiente para arrastrarme al borde junto a ella, en una espiral helicoidal de amor y placer.

Me desplomé encima de su cuerpo, incapaz de respirar y sin embargo, sintiendo como si realmente no hubiera tomado aliento hasta esta noche. Asuna se acurrucó junto a mí, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho. Su cálido aliento parecía que se estaba fundiendo en mi corazón. La sostuve cerca, enterrando mi propio rostro en su cabello.

—Te amo.

Ella alzó la vista, con los ojos brillantes, por primera vez sin una pizca de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Yo también te amo, Kirito.

Le besé los labios mientras sus manos tocaban mi rostro, sintiéndome completo por primera vez en mi vida. Nunca podría dejarla después de esto, y de repente mi corazón comenzó a golpear de nuevo. Se durmió mientras seguía abrazándola, y aparté algunos mechones sueltos de su rostro. Miré al techo durante un rato, tratando de convencerme de que todavía había alguna manera de seguir adelante solo, para poder superar este juego, y Asuna podría estar a salvo.

Me puse mi ropa. Pensé en irme. Casi lo hice. Desaparecer y nunca volver a verla, ni al juramento de los Caballeros de la Sangre otra vez. Pero sabía que no podría protegerla si me marchaba. La necesitaba a mi lado, y ella me necesitaba.

Le apreté con suavidad la mejilla. Ella se movió ligeramente y sonrió.

* * *

Este fic es original de MrsMalfoy18 yo solo me tomé el trabajo de traducirlo, ya que no se me da bien el escribir, así que me dedicaré a traer traducciones de fics. Por muco tiempo estuve como lectora.

Si hay algun fic que te gustaría que traduzca, avisame. Acepto sugerencias.


End file.
